Anything
by anonymous1221
Summary: Harry has a rough day with Quidditch tryouts. Ginny tries to cheer him up. Rated M for sexual content hahaha


Disclaimer -- I own nothing 

--

Anything

Ginny was sitting in the common room on her favourite couch in front of the fire. It was getting late and the room was almost empty. Ginny was staring out into the golden flames holding her quill over her potions essay trying to catch a brain wave when Harry came storming through the portrait hole. She looked over at him and saw that his hair was soaking wet and dripping into his eyes. He had mud all over his face and arms and was still holding his firebolt.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny said gesturing for him to come sit beside her on the couch.

Harry put his broom on the floor and sat down beside Ginny looking exhausted and stressed out.

"It's just these Quidditch tryouts. You know how tonight was the Keeper's tryouts, well of course Ron was there and he didn't do so well." Harry sighed and put his face in his hands, massaging his temples. "So now I have to try and decide between my best friend, who needs a lot of work, or a snobby arse that can do the job. I just don't know what to do."

"Well, what can I do to help?" Ginny asked putting her hand on his knee.

"I just want to be with you right now and not think of anything." said Harry putting his hand over Ginny's.

"Well you know I'd do anything to make you happy, and if that's what you want, then that's what you get." Ginny reached up and turned Harry's face so he was looking at her and caught his lips with hers. Harry broke the kiss and put his hands at Ginny's waist.

"Anything?" said Harry smiling and raising an eyebrow.

Ginny smirked, "Yes of course, anything."

"Well then I think we should delve into this deeper." said Harry. Checking to see that everyone had left the common room, he pulled Ginny onto his lap so she was straddling him.

Ginny giggled, "Yes I think we should." She pressed her lips to his and placed her hands under Harry's shirt. Harry gasped as her cold hands found his nipples and her fingers started to twirl around them lightly. Ginny's tongue slipped into Harry's mouth and battled for dominance over Harry's. Soon Harry's hands were exploring under Ginny's shirt. Ginny removed her lips from Harry's and trailed kisses up his jawbone.

When her lips were at his ear she whispered "Tell me, what would make you happy?". She then proceeded to kiss her way down his neck to the collar of his shirt. In response, Harry quickly helped her take off his shirt, giving Ginny a clear idea of what would make him happy. When he reached over to take hers off, she put up a hand to stop him.

"No, no. Tonight's all about you Harry." Ginny said smiling at his shocked expression.

Ginny pushed him onto his back so he was laying on the couch and proceeded to unbutton his pants. She pushed the zipper down slowly, feeling the hardness of Harry straining to come out. Harry lifted his hips as Ginny pulled his pants and boxers off. Ginny went back and kissed Harry's lips then trailed her way down his neck and torso, stopping when she reached the tufts of short curly black hair. Harry took in a deep breath when Ginny placed her hands at the base and began slowly stroking him. She took the head into her mouth and began tracing circles around it with her tongue, never stopping the strokes up his length. Harry gasped in pleasure when Ginny took his entire length into her mouth, moving her hands to massage his groin. She continued tracing patterns with her tongue as she moved her head up and down. Harry began to thrust his hips and Ginny gagged slightly as the tip of Harry's cock reached deep into the back of her mouth. They soon were moving together in a slow motion, gathering speed. After a few minutes of quick thrusting, Harry gripped the couch cushions and came hard into Ginny's mouth with a loud groan of pleasure. Ginny swallowed Harry's cum and went and kissed his forehead. Harry was panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Holy shit." said Harry, opening his eyes and looking at the red head sitting on the floor beside the couch.

"Did that make you happy?" Ginny said with a smile. Harry grinned in response and quickly leaned down and caught Ginny's lips with his. He then pulled her up onto the couch so she was on top of him. Placing his hands beneath her shirt, he quickly had it off. Before Ginny knew it, her bra was on the floor along side the other discarded clothing.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny said smirking.

"I'm happy, and I'd do anything to make you happy." Harry said winking as he unbuttoned her jeans.

Ginny smiled and helped him take off her jeans and thong. Harry then flipped them so he was on top. He placed his hands on her breasts and began to trace circles around her nipples with his thumbs as he kissed her lips. Ginny bit lightly down on his lip and he admitted her tongue into his mouth. Then Harry leaned down and started to trace circles around her nipple with his tongue while his free hand went down and started to rub her clit. Ginny groaned in pleasure as he placed two fingers inside her thrusting in and out lightly. Soon a third finger joined the first two and were pumping inside her. Harry then trailed kisses down her stomach until they reached a border of soft hairs. Then he sat up and directed his freshly hardened length into Ginny. Ginny gasped in pain as Harry thrust himself inside her hard, only stopping when he was fully inside. He then leaned up to Ginny and kissed her lips.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, he bent to her ear and whispered "I'm sorry I hurt you. Whenever you're ready." Ginny bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Okay, you can move now." she said opening her eyes and staring into Harry's green ones. Harry leaned over and kissed her forehead then grabbed her hips and slowly began to pull back out of her, only to push himself in again. The pace started out slowly and Ginny cringed a few times, but soon she loosened and Harry was able to move faster. Ginny began to thrust her hips to meet Harry's pumping. Harry's thrusts became hard and fast and Ginny moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck Harry!" Ginny cried as she climaxed and intense waves of pleasure over came her. Harry quickly came after her as her walls clenched around his length and he filled her with his seed. He groaned loudly as he climaxed, collapsing on top of Ginny. They both were breathing hard and lay there motionless.

When Harry had regained the ability to breath normally, he got off of Ginny and put his clothes back on. Ginny followed suit soon after. Harry used a few cleaning charms on the couch and then they sat back down.

"Thank you Ginny." said Harry, wrapping his arms around Ginny and pulling her close.

"For what?" Ginny replied, looking up into his bright green eyes.

"For making me happier than I've ever been in my life." Harry kissed Ginny's forehead. "Not just tonight." He said quickly seeing the expression on Ginny's face. "Waking up every day, knowing I have the most beautiful girl in the world, that's what makes me happiest."

Ginny smiled, "I love you so much Harry."

"I love you too." said Harry.

--

A/N: This is my first fic. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
